naruto_fairy_tail_bleach_and_fullmetal_alchemistfandomcom-20200214-history
Naruto, Fairy Tail, Bleach and Fullmetal Alchemist: Storm Warriors
Naruto, Fairy Tail, Bleach and Fullmetal Alchemist: Storm Warriors is an action-packed, fighting crossover video game that covers up the entire crossover series and will also include an additional filler story arc. It will also take upon gameplay elements from the Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast and Budokai Tenkaichi series. Profile Story Chapters *Prologue: Hashirama and Madara's Battle *Chapter 1: The First Encounter Gameplay The gameplay style mostly takes up elements of the Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm series along with additional gameplay elements from the Dragon Ball Z games developed by Spike. Characters now have three health bars, which indicate green, yellow, and red and the opponent will lose if the last health bar is gone. There are also two energy gauges: one that is within the same HUD as the character's vitality and a numbered gauge that appears beside it. The numbered gauge is the Ultimate Meter. Ultimate Attacks can only be activated once the gauge is full and displays a number from 1-4. The other gauge is the Energy Meter, which can be charged at any time and allows characters to transform or use their Special Attacks, similar to the Budokai Tenkaichi series. The combo style of each character will mostly be like that in the Ultimate Storm series: such as a Neutral Combo, an Upper Combo, a Side Combo, a Lower Combo, an Aerial Combo, a Tilt, and a Throw, with the addition of a Charged Attack that sends an opponent flying in one hit, while a Counter skill can counterattack the opponent if the block and ranged buttons are pressed at the correct time. Ranged attacks will also be present in this game, like throwing shuriken, kunai or bullets like regular characters, or use ranged combos moves for a few characters, like Uryū, Tenten, Shino, Cana, Mustang and Hawkeye. Characters will fight in massive, destructible 3D environments. Each character is given two special attacks and an Ultimate Attack. Some specials can also be used in the air or have enhanced attacks to deal more damage like Naruto's Big Ball Rasengan or Kakashi's Lightning Release: Lightning Beast Tracking Fang. Ultimate Attacks refer to cinematic or destructive techniques as in the case of Madara's Shattered Heaven, a Jinchūriki's Tailed Beast Ball, Natsu's Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade, and Ichigo's Meigetsu. In addition, characters are no longer limited to the Awakening system from the Ultimate Ninja series, as most characters can now awaken at any time. Regular awakenings, such as Sage Mode, Kurama Link Mode, a Shinigami's Bankai, any form of Cloth Armor, Erza's Requipping Armors, Dragon Force, a Dual-Element Dragon Mode, Etherious Form, or Mangekyō Sharingan, can be accessed and canceled at any time, through the cost of Energy Meter energy. Giant Awakenings, such as each Jinchūriki's Tailed Beast Form, the Uchihas' Susanoo, or any other giant-sized forms, can only be activated by using the Ultimate Meter. Once the Ultimate Meter depletes, the Awakening will reverse. Most awakenings (except for giant awakenings) will have two special attacks and one to three ultimate attacks, as well as getting hit by an enemy's ultimate attack, special attack or throw if hit. Characters can select transformations by using the R2/RT button to pick which transformations they can select using the four buttons. Most transformations such as Naruto's Kurama Chakra Mode, or Ichigo's Bankai, can access a second transformation depending on the awakened conditions. The game will also be realistic than its procedures where an outfit can be damaged if taken hit and even worn off. Even special attacks will have long-term effects on the outfits for example if a fireball hits the character then it will remain ignited for a while and water can reverse that effect. It is also confirmed that before starting a battle, certain characters will be able to choose one of the two or three Ultimate Attacks to be used in battle. Most characters can only have 1 Ultimate while some can have one of the two or three picked before starting. Some awakened characters, like Ichigo's Bankai and Natsu's Lightning Flame Dragon Mode, can select the same option as well. Special attack clashes will also be present, whenever it can be long, mid, or close-range special attacks. Each character will have special actions that they can activate, similar to the Awakening actions seen in Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 and the special actions in the Raging Blast series. An example includes Minato Namikaze's Flying Thunder God Technique. During battle, there can be one-on-one battles, team battles, and free-for-all battles. The one-on-one battle is basically one character fighting against another. In a free-for-all battle, you can have one player go up against five other CPU opponents. In team battles, you can have one player team up with one or more CPU's to fight against one or more CPU opponents. The max no. of members in a team battle is up to two to three players on each side. As mentioned before, this game features large, destructible stages. Beginning with the new stage layout, a stage such as the Konohagakure is now four times larger than its counterpart in the Ultimate Ninja Storm series. For example, rather than only fighting within a small area of the village, players are now able to fight outside of the village gate and can venture as far as the Hokage Residence. Referring to both the first installment in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and crossover J-Stars Victory VS, players will have a mini-map that will display the layout of the stage and show their current location and the location of their opponent. Two player local battles will be split-screen for the first time in a crossover game. Characters can also use their vitality energy to climb up walls or buildings, allowing more diversity in their battles. Also, if one player runs up the wall, the other character can still fight on the ground. Some characters (including normal or giant-sized awakenings) can fly depending on the character's fighting style. Concerning stage destruction, there are two forms. One form is accessed through destructive attacks, such as the Wind Release: Rasenshuriken, Getsuga Tenshō, Fire Dragon's Roar, an Alchemy-based close-to-long range attacks and Cherry Blossom Impact. This type of destruction will leave noticeable craters in a stage and may destroy or damage buildings, but are not nearly powerful enough to destroy the stage. This is where the second types comes in. The second destruction level is complete stage destruction. For example, a well-aimed Tailed Beast Ball, Natsu's Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade, Mustang's "Flame Alchemist" Technique or Nagato's Chibaku Tensei will be powerful enough to leave entire stages ravaged and barren. Some stages, such as Konohagakure, Black City or Orochimaru's Hideout, have unique levels of destruction, whereas others, such as a traditional plains stage, will result in a generic wasteland. Quick-time event boss battles return, as well as introduction dialogue at the beginning of battle. For example, at the start of a battle, the camera will pan across the stage before cutting to the characters. The characters will say a line of dialogue to each other in a brief cutscene and the battle will commence. Certain characters, such as Killer B and Kisame Hoshigaki, will have special dialogue with each other, referencing the connection between them. In addition, matching certain characters against each other in Free Battle mode will have in-game dialogue. One example is a match between Gaara and Deidara or Hitsugaya and Ichimaru. While fighting in-game, the characters will recite their famous quotes from previous video games with each other. Gameplay Controls (PS4) *Left A. Stick: Move Character *Right A. Stick: Rotate Camera/Switch Lock-on Targets *X: Jump **Double Jump: X x2 **Fast Movement: Left A. Stick + X **Rebound: X before hitting ground *Circle: Combo Attacks **Tilt: Left A. Stick (Any Direction) + Circle **Throw: R1 + Circle **Charged Attack: Hold Circle *Square: Ranged **Charged Ranged: Hold Square **Ranged Combo Attacks: Press Square with similar manners as the regular Combo Attacks (Note: Only used for certain ranged-type characters) *Triangle: Special Attack 1 **Special Attack 2: Left A. Stick (Up) + Triangle **Ultimate Attack: Triangle + Circle *L1: Block *L2: Dash **Back Dash: Left A. Stick (Down) + L2 *R1: Lock-on/off Targets *R2: Transform *D-Pad Up: Switch Characters *D-Pad Left: Select Tool Tablet *D-Pad Right: Select Command Tablet *D-Pad Down: Energy Charge *Start: Pause Gameplay Controls (Xbox One) *Left A. Stick: Move Character *Right A. Stick: Rotate Camera/Switch Lock-on Targets Playable Characters *Naruto Uzumaki (Sage Mode, Kurama Chakra Mode, Summoning: Gamabunta) *Naruto Uzumaki {Kurama Link Mode} (Kurama Linked Sage Mode, Kurama, Summoning: Gamikichi) *Naruto Uzumaki {Six Paths Sage Mode} (Six Paths Kurama) *Natsu Dragneel (Lightning Fire Dragon Mode, Celestial Cloth Armor) *Natsu Dragneel {Dragon Force} (Celestial Cloth Armor) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Bankai, Hollow Mask, Blut Bankai) *Edward Elric (Celestial Cloth Armor) *Sasuke Uchiha (Mangekyō Sharingan, Susanoo) *Sasuke Uchiha {Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan} (Eternal Mangekyō Susanoo, Summoning: Aoda) *Sasuke Uchiha {Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan and Rinnegan} (Complete Body - Susanoo) *Gray Fullbuster (Celestial Cloth Armor) *Gray Fullbuster {Ice Devil Slayer} (Celestial Cloth Armor) *Tōshirō Hitsugaya (Bankai, Dragon Force) *Alphonse Elric (Celestial Cloth Armor) *Hinata Hyūga (Celestial Cloth Armor) *Sakura Haruno (Creation Rebirth, Summoning: Katsuyu) *Sai *Lucy Heartfilia (Star Dress: Aquarius Form) *Juvia Lockser (Celestial Cloth Armor) *Erza Scarlet (Heaven's Wheel Armor, Black Wing Armor, Flame Empress Armor, Armadura Fairy) *Erza Scarlet {2nd Version} (Heaven's Wheel Armor, Purgatory Armor, Morning Star Armor, Valkyrie Armor) *Erza Scarlet {Japanese Hakama} (Flight Armor, Lightning Empress Armor, Robe of Yūen, Nakagami Armor) *Wendy Marvell *Romeo Conbolt *Rukia Kuchiki (Shikai, Celetisal Cloth Armor) *Karin Kurosaki (Bankai) *Uryū Ishida (Blut Vene) *Orihime Inoue *Yasutora Sado (Brazo Izquiedra del Diablo) *Winry Rockbell (Celestial Cloth Armor) *May Chang (Celestial Cloth Armor) *Kakashi Hatake (Sharingan, Mangekyō Sharingan) *Kakashi Hatake {Double Sharingan} (Complete Body - Susanoo) *Jellal Fernandes (Celestial Cloth Armor) *Ultear Milkovich *Meredy *Byakuya Kuchiki (Bankai, Senkei) *Roy Mustang (Celestial Cloth Armor) *Riza Hawkeye *Alex Louis Armstrong *Shikamaru Nara *Ino Yamanaka *Chōji Akimichi (Butterfly Chōji Mode) *Rock Lee (Eight Gates Mode) *Tsunade (Creation Rebirth, Summoning: Katsuyu) *Minato Namikaze (Kurama Chakra Mode, Yin Kurama Mode) *Gaara (Shukaku) *Killer B (Gyūki) *Gajeel Redfox (Iron Dragon's Scales, Iron Shadow Dragon Mode) *Panther Lily {Battle Shift Mode} *Levy McGarden *Mirajane Strauss (Satan Soul, Satan Soul: Sitri) *Elfman Strauss (Full-Body Take Over: Beast Soul) *Lisanna Strauss *Cana Alberona *Sting Eucliffe (Dragon Force) *Rogue Cheney (Dragon Force) *Laxus Dreyar *Renji Abarai (Bankai) *Momo Hinamori (Bankai) *Rangiku Matsumoto *Isshin Kurosaki *Yoruichi Shihōin (Shunkō) *Kisuke Urahara *Ling Yao (Celestial Cloth Armor) *Ling Yao {Greed} (Full-Body Carbon Form, Surplice Cloth Armor) *Lan Fan *Scar *Van Hohenheim *Kiba Inuzuka *Shino Aburame *Tenten *Might Guy (Eight Gates Mode, Eight Gates Released Formation) *Yamato *Shizune *Hiruzen Sarutobi *Tobirama Senju *Hashirama Senju (Chakra Enhanced Swords, Wooden Golem Mode) *Hashirama Senju {Sage Mode} (Wooden Golem Mode, Sage Art Wood Release: True Several Thousand Hands) *Temari *Kankurō (Salamander Mode, Scorpion Mode) *A {Fourth Raikage} *Darui *C *Mei Termuī *Chōjūrō *Ōnoki *Kurotsuchi *Akatsuchi *Mifune *Loke *Freed Justine *Bickslow *Evergreen *Makarov Dreyar (Giant: Titan Form) *Lyon Vastia *Yukino Agria *Kagura Mikazuchi *Ikkaku Madarame (Bankai) *Yumichika Ayasegawa *Izuru Kira *Shūhei Hisagi (Shikai, Bankai) *Kenpachi Zaraki (Reiryoku Limiter Removal) *Yachiru Kusajishi *Suì-Fēng (Shunkō) *Izumi Curtis *Zampano {Chimera Form} *Jerso {Chimera Form} *Darius {Chimera Form} *Heinkel {Chimera Form} *Hanabi Hyūga *Konohamaru Sarutobi *Iruka Umino *Karin Uzumaki *Suigetsu Hōzuki (Water Arm Mode) *Jūgo (Curse Mark Mode) *Doranbolt *Hollow Ichigo (Bankai, Hollow Form) *Hyōrinmaru (Bankai) *Madara Uchiha {Prime} (Rinnegan, Complete Body - Susanoo) *Madara Uchiha {Warring States Period} (Susanoo Armor Nine-Tails) *Madara Uchiha {Six Paths} (Double Rinnegan and Limbo: Border Jail, Six Paths Complete Body - Susanoo) *Obito Uchiha (Rinnegan, Summoning: Ten-Tails) *Mard Geer Tartaros (Etherious Form) *Sōsuke Aizen (Hōgyoku - Third Fusion) *Pride (Surplice Cloth Armor) *Nagato *Konan (Angel Mode) *Itachi Uchiha (Susanoo, Complete Body - Susanoo) *Kisame Hoshigaki (Samehada Fusion) *Deidara (C2 Dragon) *Sasori (Human Puppet Mode) *Hidan (Jashin Ritual Mode) *Kakuzu (Four Hearts Mode) *Orochimaru (White Snake Mode, Summoning: Manda II) *Kabuto Yakushi (Snake Mode) *Zabuza Momochi *Haku *Hanzō *Mū *Rasa *Gengetsu Hōzuki *A {Third Raikage} *Kyōka (Etherious Form) *Silver Fullbuster (Surplice Cloth Armor) *Seilah (Etherious Form) *Torafuzar (Etherious Form) *Tempester (Etherious Form) *Jackal (Etherious Form) *Ezel (Slash Attack Mode) *Keyes *Franmalth (Revolution - Hades Form) *Future Rogue Cheney (White Shadow Dragon Mode) *Minerva Orland *Midnight *Cobra *Racer *Angel *Gin Ichimaru (Bankai) *Kaname Tōsen (Bankai) *Yammy Llargo (Resurrección - Ira) *Coyote Starrk (Resurrección - Los Lobos) *Baraggan Louisenbarin (Resurrección - Arogante) *Tier Harribel (Resurrección - Tiburon) *Ulquiorra Cifer (Resurrección - Murcielago, Resurrección - Segunda Etapa) *Nnoitra Gilga (Resurrección - Santa Teresa) *Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (Resurrección - Pantera) *Lust *Envy (Surplice Cloth Armor, True Lizard Form) *Gluttony *Sloth *Wrath (Ultimate Eye, Surplice Cloth Armor) *Solf J. Kimblee (Surplice Cloth Armor) *Lee Yun *Hun-Gao *Shao-Fū (Summoning: Tai Lao) *Siren Sorrento *Seahorse Baian *Scylla Io *Lyumnades Caça *Kraken Isaak *Chrysaor Krishna *Neptune Kaiser *Basilisk Avion *Golem Rock *Gorgon Medea *Harpy Valentine *Deadly Beetle Stag *Troll Ivan *Minotaur Gordon *Wyvern Christ *Garuda Alicos *Griffon Milos *Thanatos *Hypnos *Hades (Summoning: Cerberus, Giant Hades) Playable Characters (Boss Fights only) *Celestial Spirit King *Igneel Non-Playable Characters *Arcadios *Ayame *Ebisu *Carla *Den *Frosch *Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki *Happy *Heymans Breda *Hiashi Hyūga *Hisui E. Fiore *Jean Havoc *Jinta Hanakari *Kain Fuery *Kon *Kurōdo *Kurenai Yuhi *Lahar *Lector *Mogei *Noba *Pinako Rockbell *Ririn *Tessai Tsukabishi *Teuchi *Udon *Ururu Tsumugiya *Truth *Vato Falman *Zeref Dragneel Teams * Playable Stages *3rd Labratory (Center, Entrance) *Amegakure (Upper, Lower) *Atlantis *Black City - Inner Sanctum *Black City - Control Room *Black City - Underground Levels *Black City - Courtyard *Celestial Spirit World *Chūnin Exams Stadium *Five Kage Summit Venue *Forest of Quiet Movement (Day, Evening, Night) *Grassy Waves Prairie (Day, Night) *Great Snowfield of Iron *Ichigo's Inner World *Island Turtle *Kaiser's Throne Room *Kamui's Dimension *Konohagakure - Village Square *Konohagakure - Village Center (Day, Evening, Night, Village Square, Destroyed, Reconstruction) *Konohagakure - City Streets (Day, Evening, Night, Destroyed) *Konohagakure Forest (Day, Evening, Night) *Kusagakure *Lightning Desert *Nine-Tails' Chamber *Seaside Resort - Beach Area *Shinju (Ground, Crater) *Sunagakure (Day, Night) *Sunagakure Gate *Tailed Beast Temple *Tartarus Pits *Team Warriors Building - Arena *Third Training Ground *War Zone (Day, Evening, Night) *Waterfall of Truth *Valley of the End (Sunny, Rainy, Riverbank, Destroyed, Warring States Period) Boss Battles This is the list of the boss battles featured in this game: * Navigation Category:Video Game